Weekend Warriors
by lurkermostly
Summary: Emaya's lazy Saturday is interrupted.


This has been bouncing around in my head for a little while. It follows the story line of my previous fic 'The Sleepover' but it can be read alone.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun shone through the window creating an annoying glare on the television that the girls were too comfortable to do anything about. It was a boring Saturday afternoon which the girls were wasting away watching reruns of That '70s Show. They were lazily spread out on the floor. Emily's head was resting on two throw pillows and Maya was lying with her head on the swimmer's stomach, idly tracing circles into her girlfriend's palm with her fingertips. The taller girl was exhausted after overexerting herself at an early morning swim practice. She fluctuated between lightly dozing and struggling to keep her eyes open in order to enjoy the alone time with Maya.

The couple's alone time had become rare as of late not just because of school and extracurricular activities, but because their parents were strictly enforcing the 'open door policy.' And the open door policy now extended to the living room, porch, dining room, kitchen and any other room in either of their homes they might be alone in together. But in a stroke of luck Maya's parents were out for the day. Her mom was at a conference and her dad was doing something. Maya couldn't quite remember because the moment he said he would be out of the house on Saturday she began typing a text to Emily.

The text said, 'Come over Saturday after practice ;).' The winking face was supposed to be a promise of sexy things to come. However, at this point the afternoon consisted of Maya distractedly watching television but mostly watching Emily fight sleep, which was adorable.

Maya slowly became aware of the change in the taller girl's breath from the inconsistent inhales and exhales of wakefulness to the rhythmic, calm breathing that betrayed sleep. Maya rose slightly and began placing small light kisses on Emily's chin. The sleeping girl mumbled and limply raised a hand in her sleep to swat the kisses away as if they were flies. Maya giggled while moving more fully on top of the swimmer and placing light kisses on her lips, trying to rouse her girlfriend awake. Still a little disoriented from sleep Emily began responding slowly. Noticing Emily was awake, the shorter girl deepened the kiss. Emily began responding more eagerly, twirling her tongue around Maya's. Just as Emily was fully awake, Maya pulled away.

"I need a snack." Maya chuckled, abruptly springing to her feet and walking into the kitchen.

Emily huffed, frowning playfully. The two of them had been playing this game for a while. Maya would tease Emily to the point that she couldn't take it anymore and then suddenly pull away, leaving the other girl wanting more. Maya loved teasing her girlfriend because she loved knowing that Emily wanted her. Sweet, shy Emily wanted _her_. And she suspected Emily enjoyed the chase.

After a few moments of hearing Maya rustling around in the kitchen and not returning, Emily decided to check on the status of her girlfriend's snack finding mission.

Pausing to lean against the doorway, she took in the sight of Maya sitting on the counter with her legs crossed eating Nutella out of the jar with a spoon.

Looking straight into Emily's eyes, "Do you want some?" Maya asked seductively with a smirk while holding out the spoon.

Emily approached the smaller girl where she was seated on the counter. She uncrossed her girlfriend's legs and came to rest with her hips between them.

She nipped at the offered spooned. But giggling, Maya pulled the spoon away as soon as it touched her girlfriend's lips. Emily raised an eyebrow and looked into Maya's eyes, indicating she was not amused. She tried a few more times, craning her neck to catch the spoon, but Maya continued pulling it away, laughing each time. Frustrated, Emily then ignored the spoon and put all of her energy into pressing her lips firmly against her girlfriend's. Their kisses tasted like hazelnut and chocolate. Maya laughed again and smiled into the open mouthed kiss. Emily gripped her girlfriend's sides. Maya wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, jar and spoon still in hand. As the kiss grew in intensity, with lip biting and moaning, Maya wrapped her legs around Emily's waist causing Emily to instinctively cant her hips forward.

"Ladies." A deep voice interjected.

Emily jumped away as if she had been burnt upon hearing the voice.

Maya hopped off the counter quickly, putting some distance between herself and Emily, "Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"Well I do live here," Mr. St. Germain said while opening the fridge and bending down to peer into it. "You two realize we prepare food on that surface right?" He didn't say it in a hostile way, just with detached amusement.

But Emily was mortified and apologetic none the less, "I'm sorry Mr. St. Germain, it won't happen again."

"Ummhmm." He replied, in a tone that indicated he highly doubted this would be the last time he would catch them in a compromising position. "Well since it looks like you two aren't doing anything productive at this moment, I could use some assistance at the hardware store."

Maya groaned.

"Sure!" Emily said eager to score some points with Maya's dad. She wasn't exactly afraid of him, but she was appropriately intimidated by the man whose daughter she was sleeping with, especially knowing that Mr. St. Germain was aware that she had slept with Maya. She wanted to get back into his good graces and she figured helping him with whatever project he was doing would be a good start.

"Well, I guess it's two against one. We'll be on the road in five." He said tossing a bottle of water from one hand to the other and walking out of the kitchen.

Emily smiled and did a mental fist pump, congratulating herself. The swimmer then looked at her girlfriend's face. Maya was pouting with her arms crossed.

"Come on," She said, nudging Maya, "It won't be too bad and I'll make it up to you." Emily whispered suggestively in her ear.

"You bet you will." Maya said, planting a kiss on Emily's lips before exiting the kitchen.

XXXX

Emily spent most of the ride in the back of Mr. St. Germain's SUV frantically pushing Maya's teasing hands away while whispering "Stop" in a pleading voice. The last thing she needed was for Maya's dad to look in the rear-view mirror and witness any more questionable behavior. By the time they arrived at the hardware store Maya was finally pouting safely on the other side of the vehicle.

The girls hung back behind Mr. St. Germain in the store, bumping each other with their hips, holding hands, laughing and generally being adorable.

"I always forget to grab a cart." Maya's father said to himself suddenly. "Maya can you run and grab a cart from up front?"

"Sure Dad." She grabbed Emily's hand intending to pull her along for the journey.

"I actually need Emily's help gathering some things, sweetie." Mr. St. Germain said smoothly.

Maya eyed her dad suspiciously and let Emily's hand go. "OK." She said slowly, eyes still narrowed as she turned away, "I'll be right back."

Emily gulped. She knew the dreaded 'What are your intentions toward my daughter talk?' was coming and she was wholly unprepared. She had gone over some scenarios in her mind over the last few weeks but was having a hard time recalling any of the witty or endearing comments she had practiced.

After Maya disappeared, Emily slowly followed Mr. St. Germain down the paint aisle.

He began speaking, "I like you Emily, I do. I actually think you're good for my daughter, but don't tell her I told you that." Maya's father continued walking while depositing random items into Emily's arms. A sponge here, a paint roller there.

If he were honest he would admit that he was just as nervous about this conversation as she was, and giving them both a task to perform helped ease his mind.

He'd had this conversation a few times before. Maya left a trail of love sick teenagers behind her in California. Since she started dating it always began with some boy, or girl, following Maya around like a puppy and inevitably ended with the same boy or girl in tears. Those conversations were easy because he figured the kid wouldn't be around very long anyway. But Emily was the first of Maya's suitors he felt had a chance of breaking his daughter's heart rather than the other way around. He gleaned this from the way Maya spoke about Emily like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. That coupled with Mrs. Fields revelation that the girls were closer than he would ever want to consider compelled him to have a heart to heart with Emily.

"As much as I like you, Maya is my little girl, and you are," he cleared his throat, "being intimate with my little girl and that presents a problem."

Emily wished the ground would swallow her whole at that moment.

Maya's dad stopped depositing items into Emily's arms, which was a relief because she wasn't sure she could carry much more.

Initially he intended to go the 'overbearing father' route with lots of intimidating eye contact and posturing, but he suddenly changed tactics and decided to go with honesty.

His expression softened and he looked into the teenager's eyes, "Listen Emily, Maya projects this image of indestructibility but in reality she is a very sensitive person. If you plan to be the one to hurt her, you should end things now because I will not allow anyone to hurt my daughter."

Emily's heart soared with confidence at that moment, "I would never hurt Maya," she said earnestly, "I care about her a great deal. I will do anything in my power to make and keep her happy."

Mr. St. Germain smiled softly, "Good. We have an understanding then?"

"Right." Emily nodded.

"But Emily." Mr. St. Germain continued.

"Yes?"

"Keep your hands to yourself." He said sternly.

Before Emily could sputter out a response Maya came bouncing back, pushing the cart.

"What did I miss?" The smaller girl said looking between her father and her girlfriend.

"Nothing." Emily said quickly, shaking her head.

"Not much." Maya's dad replied with calm indifference.

Maya looked confused. "Em, why are you carrying so much stuff?"

Emily shrugged, "No reason."

Maya's father smirked and started moving down the aisle.

Emily dropped the items into the cart then maneuvered behind Maya. She began pushing the cart with Maya in between.

"So what did you two _really _talk about while I was gone?" Maya looked up at Emily narrowing her eyes.

"You're so cute when you pretend to be angry." Emily said, avoiding her girlfriend's question.

"Emily." Maya whined.

"Maya." Emily said mockingly but with a smile.

"Ladies." Mr. St. Germain chuckled at their antics, "Let's get out of here, we've got a bathroom to remodel."


End file.
